


New Aquantancies

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: The Christmas Calendar [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10. Kurt/Cooper<br/>Prompts: Kurt meets Cooper in New York. He perhaps doesn't realize at first that the sexy older man he's sleeping with is his ex's older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Aquantancies

Kurt loves Central Park. Ever since first stepping into the huge park when moving to New York six months earlier the pale countertenor has always adored the comfortable atmosphere of it. He loves just walking around; the tall, beautiful trees towering over him, the high, marvelous chirps of birds flying high above him, and that's not to mention the thousands upon thousands of people visiting the place every day that he enjoys watching so much.

He has always been a people-watcher, has always found so much joy in just letting his eyes gaze around him and take in other peoples happiness – and of course the unfortunately too common bouts of sadness, grief or other tragic expressions, but he mostly chooses to ignore that – and creating little stories about why they're so blissful. It's a peaceful activity, and something he's been indulging himself with possibly a little bit too much since arriving to the city, but eh, it isn't hurting anybody so he doesn't really care about that.

This particular day Kurt hadn't been required to come into work until after two, so he'd decided to take a little walk in the park until then, enjoying the crystal white snow that had recently covered the usually vibrant green park completely. Kurt really didn't mind the change, he adored the snow. Not only did it allow him to wear more of his layering outfits – not to mention his scarves – but it was just so beautiful to look at. How wonderful the way the branches of the trees looked when they were absolutely coated with snow and hung lower because of the heavy weight, or how the ground was crunching beneath his feet as he walked down the path.

He'd been walking down the swirling paths of the park for the better part of an hour when he first realized how much his feet were hurting; his new boots weren't properly broken in yet and had a tendency to chafe if he wore them for too long. An hour was more than long enough, and Kurt was certain he had the beginning of a small blister on the heel of his foot by now. How he hadn't noticed earlier was a mystery, because now that he's taken notice of it he can't focus on anything else it seems.

Lightly limping his way over to the nearest bench Kurt sits down and takes a breath, trying to assert the damage to his foot without removing his boot. Well familiar with breaking in new shoes Kurt knows that if he is proven right and that he does in fact now sport a blister it would be absolute hell to try and get the boot back on, so thus, attempting to find out any injuries without removing them.

In the end Kurt figures he's right about the blister, any movement of his foot making a small ache rush up from his heel, and Kurt heaves a sigh at his bad luck. He settles back into the hard bench, needing to relax a few minutes before he'll go off to hail a cab or something.

There is no way he's braving the subway with an injured foot, however small – or heaven forbid, trying to _walk_ all they way home.

Around him there's dozens of little kids playing; small snowballs flying everywhere without any semblance of coordination from exhilarated children, there's a bunch of girls somewhat behind him making snow angel after snow angel, and there's more than one group of kids trying their mitten-covered hands at making the perfect snowmen. Scattered around the other benches Kurt can see their parents smiling at them all fondly, before they turn back to their spouses, friends or phones, satisfied that their kids aren't getting into all sorts of mischief.

Kurt smiles too; a soft, sad little smile remembering back to when that was his parents watching him playing in the much smaller park back in Lima. Remembering times when things were so much simpler, when choosing whether making snow angels or snowmen had been his biggest troubles. Nowadays he's the grown-up himself, and the decisions he needs to make are those of a whole other character. Decisions for work, how to split up his wager so that he can afford and pay all of the bills for the month as well as keeping himself and Rachel fed... How exactly to tell Blaine that he doesn't really see them getting back together again, and that he prefers them being friends much more than boyfriends or lovers. At least at the moment.

Shaking his head at his depressing thoughts Kurt looks back at the kids before him, watching them laugh as they pelt each other with the plentiful and wet snow, how some of them are absolutely covered with it and grinning mirthfully himself at their elated expressions.

Suddenly there's something pawing at his leg, and when he looks down startled he finds his eyes trained on a hairy, dark brown, little bundle of a puppy, a matching brown leather leash trailing behind it on the ground. It's tiny tongue is lolling out of it's mouth as it pants and shiny, dark eyes looking back up at him as it scrabbles at him with it's paws and yips, now leaning up at Kurt with his front paws, practically begging Kurt to pet it.

“Hi there,” he coos at the puppy, reaching to scratch it behind it's dangling ears, giggling when it leans into his touch and yips once more. “Who are you little buddy?” he asks the pup, looking around for possible owners. “And where is your family?” he continues when he finds nobody around looking particularly worried from loosing their dog.

Picking the tiny thing up and setting it in his lap Kurt continues scratching behind the happy little dog's ear, still watching out for somebody, anyone, seeming like they're looking for this little pup. He can't think it's abandoned or anything; not only does he have that leash clipped onto it's new-looking collar, but it is far too well-fed to not belong to anybody. Most likely it just took off when it's owner wasn't looking, and is now lost and simply searching for any friendly face to play with.

And that just happened to be Kurt today. Not that he minds in the least about that – he likes dogs, had always begged his father for one when he was young but never actually receiving one, and as he grew up he just stopped pleading for it, resolving to wait until he could afford to take care of one himself.

He knows that most of his friends would be surprised and taken aback seeing him at that moment, holding on to that little pup and not caring in the least about the clusters of brown hair being shed onto his clothes, but Kurt honestly doesn't care about that. Clothes can always be washed after all, and doggy hair isn't all that damaging to his wardrobe.

It doesn't hurt that he isn't wearing any of his designer pieces at the moment either.

It doesn't take the pup long until it's dozing off in his lap, probably feeling warm and comfortable in Kurt's hold, and Kurt only smiles at the little heap of brown fur sleeping on his legs. He's very much content to just sit there and stroke it's soft fur as he continues keeping a watchful eye out for any potential owners. If nobody shows up by the time he needs to get home he'll just bring his new friend with him, and he'll put up a few posters after work.

He's lucky however, because not ten minutes passes before there's a loud voice shouting a few hundred feet away, and the puppy that was just sleeping mere moments earlier is leaping off his lap and bundling it's way towards this tall man calling it's name.

“There you are, Squirt!” the tall man laughs relieved, picking the pup up and hugging it close in his arms. Kurt watches on from his seat on the bench, happy that the pup did indeed find it's owner – or however it was. “Don't you ever run off from me again, do you hear me?” the mystery man continues sternly, as if the pup was actually listening to his rant. Kurt smiles broadly, hands covering his mouth as he realizes his teeth is showing, but unable to stop smiling anyway. That man was just too adorable for his own good.

The puppy barks once before it starts to wriggle in the man's hold, and when back down on the ground the pup hurdles back towards Kurt, yipping and barking as it circles his legs before splaying it's hind legs out and sitting flat down on it's bottom, tongue lolling out ever still.

Looking back up at the man that has walked his way over Kurt is surprised to find just how _attractive_ this man is. Startlingly blue eyes are gazing back at him, a charming grin grazing the man's lips and that's only mentioning his face...

“Hi, so I take it you found Squirt here?” the man asks him, reaching out his hand towards Kurt. “I'm Cooper.”

“Kurt,” he answers, taking the offered hand and shaking it twice. “Would you like to sit?” he asks awkwardly, not wanting the gorgeous man to leave just yet, not that the man has given him any reason to think he is.

“Sure,” Cooper smiles.

*

An hour and a half later Kurt finds himself with a new number on his phone and a hot date for that night after work. He's smiling wide as he watches Cooper's hips sway teasingly as he walks away, little Squirt tumbling around and in between his feet happily.

(He's also been told that the puppy is named after his brother, though Kurt can't believe Cooper's brother is really named Squirt, and is instead only a nickname. Hopefully it is only a nickname, for the unknown other man's sake anyway.)

He's holding his phone up to his ear as he walks away merrily, the pain on his heel completely forgotten at the moment.

“Hey Rach, I have marvelous news...”

*

It had been a wonderful date. They had met at the agreed upon restaurant where they'd shared a fun and simple Italian dinner – still a whole other class than the stuff they serve at Breadstix back home – before taking a long walk through the streets of New York. They'd talked about anything and everything, sharing fun stories about themselves and learning stuff about each other.

Kurt had a strong inkling of how fun and charming Cooper was just after their meeting in the park, but after sharing the whole night with the older man Kurt understood just how fun and charming Cooper truly was.

Kurt was literally swooning for this man.

Even when they reached Cooper's apartment neither of them had been ready for the night to be over, which might explain why they're both rushing their way through the apartment after a half-drunken cup of coffee, Squirt dashing in and out between their feet until he's sent away to his own bed.

Tumbling their way into the bedroom Kurt pulls Cooper with him to the positively massive bed residing in the middle of it, his knees catching on the mattress and sending him falling onto it, Cooper fallowing and landing on top of him as Kurt refuses to let go of the taller man. Kurt would chuckle if he wasn't being pressed down against the bedding with a ridiculously hot man nibbling at the juncture of his throat.

It had been _so_ long since somebody had done anything like this to him.

Moaning hotly Kurt drags his hands down Cooper's shirt-clad back, before tugging the fabric up and away so he can get access to the warm skin below it, caressing it with his nails and fingertips as Cooper continues worshiping his throat and collarbone.

“Clothes- off,” Kurt chokes out, pawing at Coopers back and pushing the shirt up even further, finally removing it when the taller man sits up, his own fallowing moments later and leaving them both with bare and heaving chests.

Kurt can't help but stare at Cooper's naked skin; letting his eyes fallow the hard lines of his glorious pecs and abs, his mouth watering as he imagines himself tonguing those alluring muscles. He can't believe his luck, that somebody this impossibly sexy is willing to sleep with _him_ , who is just some boy from backwards Ohio.

“God, you're hot,” Kurt hears Cooper mutter, and when their eyes meet Kurt takes in just how blackened and wild those bright blue orbs have turned in just seconds. Mouth wide and unbelieving Kurt let's out a low groan before launching himself at this _God_ before him, attacking Coopers luscious lips with his own and pushing the other man down on his back, straddling him and refusing their lips to part.

Licking his way into Cooper's delicious mouth Kurt sighs happily, whining softly when he can feel a nimble tongue tracing his own as he explores. His fingers are splayed wide and stroking Cooper's broad shoulders and chest, his fingers catching over peaking nipples and causing shivers to ripple through the body below him. Grinning happily Kurt sinks even further into the kiss, pinching and twisting the sensitive, little buds and making Cooper writhe beneath him, releasing sweet noises into Kurt's mouth.

Shifting his knees around to get even closer Kurt is happily surprised at what he finds, and breaking himself away from Cooper's mouth he grinds is ass back down, the two of them groaning lowly when the older man's thick length drags against his crack through their pants. Cooper's big hands reach up and settle low on his hips, helping him to rock down a dozen or so more times as Kurt throws his head back and arches his back, his own cock bristling with need against the zipper of his jeans.

Eager to get even better access to these pleasurable feelings their stumbled movements provide Kurt reaches down between them and fumbles with the wide belt Cooper's wearing, his deft fingers unable to get it open, making him whine frustratedly. Luckily Cooper doesn't seem to be trembling as much as he is himself, so he settles with just sitting down beside him and watches as Cooper cheekily undresses himself, seductive eyes glancing at him as he removes the pants all together and leaves him completely bare for Kurt to observe.

Cooper is absolutely stunning; not only is his body the most beautiful and sexy thing Kurt's ever seen, but his supple thighs and his long, thick dick is simply making his brain melt from how gorgeous he is. He wants to touch that, wants to wrap his hands around that fat shaft as he sucks mark after mark into those delectable thighs.

He wants to _suck_ that cock deep into his own drooling throat. He wants to have it _fuck_ him. He wants to fuck _Cooper_.

“Your turn,” Cooper mischievously reminds him, grinning broadly as Kurt remembers himself and blushes, not believing he had been staring for so long, imagining himself being impaled every which way by the man before him.

He complies anyway, unbuttoning his ever so tight jeans and slowly shimmying his way out of them. It's not because he's teasing or anything; as much fun as it has been wearing something so sinfully tight and having Cooper stare at his ass for the entire evening it's nothing but a bitch getting out of them, especially when as hard as he currently is – thus, shimmying.

Finally throwing the denim behind himself Cooper is quick to smash their lips back together, cupping his head and tilting him up, closer. Kurt moans when their tongues delve together, dueling once more for dominance, but it isn't long until he surrenders, allowing Cooper to explore his mouth this time.

Settling back into the pillows Kurt drags Cooper on top of him, feels him straddle his thin and narrow hips as they thrust up against each other, their lips never parting from the other's. Tangling his long fingers into Cooper's mussed hair Kurt looses himself into the kiss and the frantic movements between their naked and sweat-slick bodies.

“Oh, Cooper,” Kurt moans as Cooper drags against him so perfectly, hitching his legs up around the older man's waist and pulling him even closer. “Yes, like that, uh, oh, so perfect, please,” he pleads, throwing his head back as Cooper thrusts against him even faster, making them rock up against the headboard.

“Feels so good Kurt,” Cooper pants into his ear, suckling at his earlobe when he can. “W-won't last much longer, feels too good.”

“Me neither,” Kurt admits, clinging on tightly as he feels pleasurable sparks shoot up his spine, little tingles fluttering low in his gut. “Please, touch me.”

He can feel Cooper move around him, jostling him slightly and making him whine when Cooper isn't as close or moving against him as splendidly, but when talented fingers wrap around his leaking length he doesn't care much, only grunts when he can feel his orgasm start to rush up on him.

Kneading his heels into Cooper's lower back and ass, his fingers clawing red marks into the other man's back Kurt comes between them, his thick and sticky cum splashing against their stomachs and chests and all over Cooper's hand. He can feel Cooper shaking against his hip, and soon he can feel something hot and wet hitting his skin, coating him thoroughly as Cooper comes as well, burying his face into Kurt's neck and breathing heavily as they both come down from their highs.

Kurt eases his legs down from their position around Cooper's back, allowing the older man to fall down beside him. It isn't long until Kurt's snuggling himself down into the warmth of Cooper's chest, strong arms closing around him and drawing him nearer still. He can feel Cooper's heartbeat under his ear, and he's painting swirls and other patterns lazily against Cooper's taut skin as they just lie together.

“So-” Cooper begins, but is interrupted by a loud note ringing through the room. From the floor they notice Cooper's pants glowing as his phone rings, and with an apology Cooper eases himself out of the bed and picks the phone up, leaving the bedroom as he answers the call.

Kurt can distantly hear him mumble into the phone, but the soft and relaxing mattress below him is far too enjoyable for him to fallow Cooper out or even to try and listen in. Instead he just lets himself float on the verge of sleep as he waits for Cooper to come back.

His eyes are almost closed, thin little slits allowing him to take in parts of the room he didn't notice earlier. Like the big mirror standing against the wall beside the equally big dresser on the right side of the bed. Like the huge TV hanging on the wall before him. Like the bedside table that's absolutely ladled with pictures.

Familiar pictures.

Eyes suddenly wide open Kurt stares at the photographs just as Cooper returns and jumps his way into the bed, jostling Kurt out of his confused panic.

“So, that was my brother – his name's Blaine by the way, don't know if I told you that earlier – and he just told me that his boyfriend broke up with him,” Cooper rambles out, and Kurt stiffens beside him, refusing to look at the older man. “Not that they were even together for a while now, I think they broke up a few months back actually... But anyway! So the guy called him today and told him they wouldn't get back together again, and while my baby brother doesn't seem so surprised or even sad about it I just want to wring the neck of that guy. I mean, I know my brother cheated on him, and that that's why they broke up in the first place, and that they're in different parts of the country, but Blainer's my brother and nobody get's to hurt him. No one.”

Kurt can feel Cooper bristling beside him, and his heart is racing wildly. If only Cooper knew it was actually _him_ that had been dating Blaine...

Blaine was Cooper's brother... Cooper was Blaine's brother...

Why did these things always happen to Kurt?

“Actually-” Kurt begins, knowing he has to tell Cooper sooner rather than later. He can't just shut up about it, he _really_ likes Cooper; he's charming, and funny, and smart – not to mention absolutely gorgeous and sexy – and he likes animals just like Kurt... Things have been over with Blaine for a while now, and he really does want a chance with Cooper who he can see himself share a future with – but none of that can happen if he doesn't tell him who he is. “Actually... _I_ am Blaine's ex. I'm the one that called Blaine earlier today, just a few hours after you asked me out really, and told him he shouldn't wait for us to get back together...”

Kurt can't bring himself to look at the man beside him, too nervous about what Cooper would say or do now that he knew. Hopefully he would only tell Kurt to get the hell out of his apartment, and not actually wring his neck like he'd said he would minutes earlier...

“So what, you saw me and decided to mess with both me and my brother by going out and sleeping with me?” Cooper asks incredulously, and Kurt whips his head up frantically, because no, just, no.

“What? No, no, no, no, _no_.” Kurt splutters out, shaking his head and reaching out for Cooper's hand, holding it tightly in his when Cooper attempts to draw it away. “No, Cooper, I didn't think that, how can you ever think so, no. Honestly, before today I only knew that Blaine had a brother. He never once talked about him, or even told me his name – your name apparently – and I haven't ever seen a picture of you. Until I saw those pictures of Blaine on your nightstand,” Kurt gestures with his hand, “I didn't knew just _who_ you were, who you are to Blaine. You have to know that, and please believe me when I say I'm not lying. Please,” Kurt adds meekly, willing Cooper to understand.

He just really likes Cooper, and really wants to go out on a second, third, tenth, maybe even fiftieth date with him. He really needs Cooper to believe him when he says he didn't plan this, didn't want to hurt either of them.

“...Okay,” Cooper mumbles eventually, and Kurt's tense shoulders sags – he's unexplainably relieved hearing that.

“Thank you,” he whispers, looking down at the bed.

They don't say much after that, laying down on either side of the bed, Kurt agonizing over the space between them until Cooper shuffles himself over and closer to Kurt. Then he only sighs happily, burrowing himself into the older man's neck and drags his lips over his neck, too frightened to actually kiss the skin before him, afraid that Cooper would tell him off for it after what happened earlier.

Cooper only hugs him more tightly, burying his nose into Kurt's hair and staying there as they fall asleep.

*

Things are awkward the fallowing morning, but Kurt doesn't expect anything less, not when it's found out that he's slept with both of two brother's without even knowing it beforehand.

However, that's only until Cooper sets a mug of steaming hot coffee before him, his blue eyes twinkling as he looks at Kurt.

“So,” he drawls out cheekily. “I guess the Anderson brothers really _are_ irresistible.”

Kurt can't even deny it, nor get mad about it, not after the previous night, so he only smiles shyly and ducks his head down to bury himself into his cup of coffee.

Around him Cooper's joyous laughter ring out, only to be accompanied by tiny, little howls from an excited Squirt, leaving Kurt with no other choice but feeling hopeful that this might work out no matter how poorly it started out.


End file.
